Amber Stare
by storm-of-insanity
Summary: Jet is on the hunt for freedom fighters. So far he hasn’t been able to recruit any but then he sees a scarred young man who might just fit the bill.


I hope the characters are in character. I don't particularly like Jet and have only seen his episode once so I have no idea how he would react. Just to let you know, this was going to be called Golden Eyes but I thought that sounded like some kind of Zutara so Amber Stare it is!

Disclaimer: I own nufin. Nickelodeon won't share.

**

* * *

**

Amber Stare

I went to Ba Sing Se to recruit some more freedom fighters. The Earth Kingdom capital was full of people hiding from the Fire Nation, full of people who hated to the Fire Nation. I needed people who were strong enough to do something with their hate. Hatred alone wouldn't do any damage to the enemy unless it was backed up by action. The Avatar and his friends were all talk and no action. The Avatar wouldn't be able to defeat the Fire Lord with his attitude. He should learn that in war sacrifices have to be made for the greater good.

I sent the guys off to find a decent place to stay for the night while I went recruiting. So far I hadn't been successful. I was looking for people preferably younger that 18 who could fight and would fight to defeat the Fire Nation but none of them were brave enough. The world was full of cowards. No one wanted to help me to defeat the Fire Nation but I wouldn't give up. But I knew I would have to have an army to even stand a chance. So I would keep on searching for the right people.

I saw him with an old man at the view point in the evening. The old man looked tired, worn and beaten and completely out of shape. He would be too old anyway to keep up with my gang's fast pace but his companion... He definitely looked like a suitable candidate. He was tall and lean, wearing tattered Earth Kingdom peasant's clothing and was armed with a sword that hung on his belt. Obviously, he could handle himself in a fight. Usually I wouldn't have thought much of them for I was looking for loners, warriors that would be loyal to only me, but what caught my attention was a fierce looking scar that marred his left eye and disfigured an entire quarter of his face. It was an ugly red that deformed his skin and made him look feral. The wound was undoubtedly caused by firebender. He would have what it took to join my band of bandits so I strolled over to propose my offer.

I let it out casually. I tried to get to know him, to see if he was really what I was looking for. He didn't speak much but rather glared at me with unblinking eyes. I struggled to ignore them but I could feel them, searching me. He didn't trust me. I knew it.

The old man was far friendlier but had a solemn air about him. He spoke for the two of them while sipping his tea thoughtfully.

I tried to work out the relation between them before I asked the young man whether he wanted to join me. They seemed close, but how close I wasn't sure.

I found out that then old geezer's name was Wong and the other was Chan. That was about all the useful information I could successfully wheedle from them. I attempted small talk to see whether Old Man Wong would let some of their background slip. When I mentioned Ba Sing Se I saw his eyes darken for a split second before he miraculously changed the subject to tea. I thought it was trick of the light but I had my suspicions. My instincts told me that they weren't who they seemed.

After a while of silence (the old man had finally stopped talking), I decided to ask Chan to join me.

"Chan," I addressed.

The man had lost interest in the conversation long ago and was staring in the opposite direction observing his surroundings. He didn't respond when I spoke to him. The old geezer, Wong, attempted to nudge him in the ribs discretely but I saw. Something wasn't right.

Chan fixed his piercing gaze on me. Certain that I had his attention, I continued to speak.

"That scar was caused by firebenders wasn't it?"

His eyes narrowed as he nodded his head slightly in reply. It was a sore topic for him I observed. Maybe I could push a few of his anger buttons at the Fire Nation and the appeal to join me would be stronger.

"When I was a kid, the Fire Nation ransacked my home and killed my parents. I won't forgive them. I hate those bastards more than you can imagine and I won't stop to bring them down."

Chan said nothing, his face remaining unreadable but Wong seemed sympathetic. I hated sympathy. Sympathy didn't get anyone anywhere.

"But I need help. I can't bring down an entire nation on my own. Join me and my freedom fighters to defeat the Fire Nation and avenge those that have died. They hurt you. They've hurt us all. Join me and we'll pay them back together."

His answer was short and clear but I couldn't quite grasp what he was saying.

"No."

And without a reason he stood up and left.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," the old man said before following. Something in his voice told me he was thinking quite the opposite.

I growled and had to restrain myself from following and forcing him to see my point of view. Frustration bubbled in my chest threatening to break out. I couldn't believe I had failed again. I was so sure that tonight would have been successful but I was wrong. I was sure I had a catch. I couldn't comprehend his answer. It was so decisive, he didn't even consider. I couldn't see how he could have rejected my offer without a second thought.

I was suspicious of them though. They had acted strangely. For starters the scarred young man didn't seem to know his name and that flash of emotion as I had mentioned the Earth Kingdom capital that had crossed the Wong certainly raised some issues. I doubted I had imagined it now. Another thing that held my attention was the look in Chan's eyes. They were full of hatred, mistrust and anger. His glare was so intense I could almost feel it burning a hole in my skin. Those cold amber eyes that had rejected me so easily; I swore I would get him back. I always got my way. Wait; did I just say amber eyes? I recalled his face in my mind and it struck me like kick from an ostrich-horse. Only the Fire Nation had amber eyes. He was a firebender. He would have to pay for his sins. I would make sure of it.

* * *

Now if you haven't figured out who Chan and Wong really are, you are a sad muppet. I hope they're in character. This is inspired by what is to come in the upcoming episode.

I like reviews :D


End file.
